The present disclosure is related to an imaging lens which can be favorably utilized in a vehicle mounted camera, a surveillance camera, a camera for a portable terminal, etc., and to an imaging apparatus equipped with this imaging lens.
Recently, vehicle mounted cameras have been being employed to assist drivers in confirming blind spots toward the sides and the rear, to perform image recognition of the vicinity of vehicles. Meanwhile, surveillance cameras are also being widely used for the purpose of preventing crime, keeping records, etc. There is demand for imaging lenses for use in such cameras to have favorable performance, while being of compact configurations. A lens system having six lenses may be considered as an imaging lens that satisfies this demand. Japanese Patent No. 2646350, Japanese Patent No. 4556382, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H10 (1998)-111454, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-10399, Japanese Patent No. 5393276, and Japanese Patent No. 5143595 disclose lens systems having six lens configurations.